All I Need is You, Chocolate, & This Photograph
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: The Gang meet up at the Weasley's in the middle of summer, things get haywire & out of hand & feelings will be hurt & expressed. Jealousy in the air? With all thats happening can one find peace and hope and most of all love? R&R PLZ 3rd chap is best
1. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

All I Need is You, Chocolate, and this Photograph

Chapter One: Feelings

For years its always been Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Lee, and the last few years Gabriella, Reese, and Mandy.

They've all been best friends for a while now. They just ended sixth year a month ago and would be entering their last year in about a month.

Angelina just showed up to the Weasleys. She was excited yet nervous. She knocked on the door. "Oh, hi Angelina, Come in come in, the twins and Lee are sleeping. Katie and Mandy just got here. Put your stuff down over there and come eat some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said

"Alright, thank you," Angelina answered following Mrs. Weasley into the house and putting the stuff down in front of the fire place.

As soon as she say down and filled her plate, Alicia and Reese had arrived. Alicia took her seat next to Angelina and filled her plate up to. Katie, Alicia and Angelina had started a conversation about how their summer had been so far. Reese and Mandy started their own conversation about their summers and what they thought would happen over the next month. Not to long after all the fun started a grumpy looking bunch, including Ron and Harry, came down.

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione took the girls to Ginnys room so they could get settled in (Gabriella showed up after breakfast) and they boys took Reese to get settled in. After all that everyone decided to go play some quidditch in the field out behind the house,

Angelina and Mandy decided to be captains. The teams go as followed:

Angelina: Mandy:

Harry - SeekerLee - Seeker

Fred - BeaterReese- Beater

George - Beater Seamus - Beater

Katie - Chaser Ginny - Chaser

Gabriella- Chaser Alicia - Chaser

Luna - Keeper Ron - Keeper

Hermione: Ref/Score keeper

Angelina showed her team moves while the other team did the same. They started playing and were having lots of fun. The game didn't end 'til lunch, when it was a very close game, It was 100/100 until Harry caught the snitch right before Lee did. The ending score: 250/100.

They all went in and ate lunch. Most of the day passed by with talk of the game they just played and how they wanted the summer to go. (most of the summer passed like this)

It was a week or two before the next term started when things started to go haywire for the gang. (a/n throughout the story Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Gabriella, Reese and Mandy will be called the "gang" so you know who that is, the small appearances by the "trio" HP,RW, HG, and fearsome foursome is the trio + Gin)

"I saw them last night Fred, George and Angelina were getting cuddly. Not like it matters, 'cuz none of us stand a darn chance with her anyway!" Reese stated while staring at Alicia, Angelina, George and Mandy laughing.

"No, George would never do that to me." Fred whispered back surely though he couldn't help but believe what Reese was saying. They were friends after all, and have been for years, but he and George were brothers no twins and always have been, he just wasn't sure what to believe.

"Well I saw them last night and they looked pretty comfortable to me sitting so close-, me I left before anything else happened." continued Reese who was sending glares in Georges general direction.

"But George likes Alicia, he wouldn't do that." Fred plainly stated with out emotion but doubt

"Oh, but did you ever think he was lying to cover up his feelings for Angelina so he wouldn't hurt yours?" Reese asked

"I never thought about it like that, but still George wouldn't do that, and I would have to see it before I believed it." Fred said anger and sadness taking over his voice like he wasn't so sure of himself.

Then they stopped talking about tit because Mrs. Weasley came in and asked to speak to Angelina alone for a minute so everyone else went outside to get ready for their dinner picnic.

"Angelina dear, your father contacted me this afternoon and asked I keep you here and safe out of danger and made sure that you got to Hogwarts, but I need to tell you this, you might want to sit down dear." Mrs. Weasley said depression overtaking her voice.

"Yeah, uh okay." Angelina said nervously with fear in her voice hoping it wasn't to bad but fearing it was as she sat down.

Mrs. Weasley never took her eyes off Angelina and then started to tell her what she knew.

"My dear, the dark-lord-" Angelina knew something terrible had happened she could feel it, she felt somthig weird earlier and now she knew what it was. " went to kill your parents but ended up killing your cousin Rachel and sending your younger sister Lauren and your older brother Josh to St. Mungos. They are there under critical condition and arent sure if they are going to make it or not." Mrs. Weasley finished crying and gave Angelina a hug.

Angelina, before she herself knew it, broke out of Mrs. Weasleys grip with tears streaming down her face, and kept screaming why she darted. She ran out of the house through the back door.

"Angie!" Fred said

She pushed him aside even though it was against her better judgement and kept running. She ran past all of her friends. She just kept running, until she couldn't run anymore.

MEANWHILE:

"What was that about?" all her friends saw her run deep into the forest and no one knew what to do. They turned and looked at Mrs. Weasley who shook her head and wiped the tear from her eyes. "let her be, she'll be back when shes ready, and when shes ready she'll tell you whats going on."

Fred just stared blankly into the forest depths along with everyone else.

"If shes not back by dinner, after dinner we will search for her." stated Mrs. Weasley

"Right!" they agreed

Fred and everyone else knew that it was something bad that happened, they just weren't quite sure what yet.

Gabby, who saw how much Fred looked hurt, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and told him it'd all be okay.

"Thanks Gab." he whispered

"No, Problemo, Fred-." she hesitated

"Yes?"

"You know you can always count on me and can always talk to me about anything whenever and wherever. Im here for you always. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Gab, I know that, and thanks for the reassurance." Fred said giving her his boyish grin

"Besides Fred, if I wasn't here for you, you'd have to talk to Percy! I know how much you love to do that!" Gabby replied giving him her devilish grin

"Oh yeah!" Fred said "That's just my favorite thing to do." he joked.

Around that time :

Angelina fell to the ground, she couldn't believe what she had heard. The people she was closet to. Voldemort had taken Rachel from her. I cant lose Lauren to, let alone Josh. She was sobbing but at those thoughts her sobs became a puddle of tears. She was hitting the ground and screaming "WHY?"and "WHY ME WHY THEM?" she was crying like she never cried before.

It was getting dark but she didn't care , she wasn't ready to go back and face everyone else to. She pulled herself to the nearest hiding spot and laid against the tree. She couldn't believe it all. She had like no energy left and she was tired of everything. She was thinking of how everything was going to change. She wished Fred was right there next to her sharing her pain and holding her tight telling her it would all be alright. She couldn't believe how she just threw him aside like some old broom. Out of all people I should have just jumped into his arms. Angelina's stomach was growling by this point and she realized how late it was. It had to have been after dinner by now. 'Oh, Mrs. Weasley must be worried' was the one thing that crossed her mind.

After dinner everyone got stuff to go find Angelina with.

"And remember guys, send red sparks in the air if you need help or there's any dangers, and blue if you find her." Mrs. Weasley stated

"Righto mom" Fred said as he mounted his broom and took off.

The others followed suit except for those who were on foot.

Sometime later Reese found Fred and took him to where Angelina was, and what he saw he couldn't believe, his twin was holding Angelina close and she was crying and had her arms wrapped around George. Before he could think about anything he remembered his and Reeses conversation earlier, and it all flooded back to him. Maybe Reese wasn't lying after all. Fred couldn't take it any more. He mounted his broom, looked at Reese and whispered "you were right!" and flew off towards the house.

Reese smiled at Freds back and then called to George and Angelina, "Hate to break up a happy couple, but as you guys can see Fredrick is a little heartbroken after what he just saw." he said as he sent up blue sparks. Angelina and George looked up and saw Fred flying away, and Angelina's heart broke into even more pieces. Sh egot onto Georges broom with the help pf George and they flew back to the burrow. Both Angelina and George looked for Fred when they got to the Burrow but couldn't find him and decided to head to bed.

A/n: Hey guys I know this chapter is kinda sad but it will get Fluffier later! There are clues for the rest of the story in this chapter, so I hope you picked up on them! There are big and small ones! Well Review and et me know what you think so far and if I should continue! All kinds of reviews are appreciated!

Lots of Love

Caitie


	2. Understanding and Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

All I Need is You, Chocolate, and this Photograph

Chapter Two: Understanding and Tag

Flash Back from last Chapter:  
Reese smiled at Fred's back and then called to George and Angelina, "Hate to break up a happy couple, but as you guys can see Fredrick is a little heartbroken after what he just saw." he said as he sent up blue sparks. Angelina and George looked up and saw Fred flying away, and Angelina's heart broke into even more pieces. She got onto Georges broom with the help of George and they flew back to the burrow. Both Angelina and George looked for Fred when they got to the Burrow but couldn't find him and decided to head to bed.  
The next morning Fred had gotten up earlier than normal and ate breakfast and went for a walk. In his head he was debating over what had actually gone on, and what he should do.

His brother, his TWIN brother, swore, and acted like he liked Alicia.  
'Could I be making a big deal over nothing'  
'Probably'

'But what if I'm not'  
'Only one way to find out'  
'I guess.' he told himself 'But maybe I need to be there for her as a friend like old times, since we haven't talked like that in a long while. I need to be there for her, she's one of my best friends, I cant lose her over something stupid. I guess Ill talk to her today, because after all she is and always has been, my best friend no matter what was happening!'

Fred then turned around and started walking back on the path towards his house.  
While that all happened Fred, here's what was happening at the same time

Angelina woke up due to hearing someone's footsteps walking by their room. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and made it so she was presentable. After all she didn't look to good but was looking better than she thought she would. She had horrible dark circles under eyes, crying all night helped put those there.

She went down stairs and to the kitchen to have breakfast and as she walked in she saw the back of Freds head going through the door. She was going to follow him but her stomach said other wise, since she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterdays breakfast.

So she sat down and started debating with herself. (everyone else came to breakfast at this point and there was kind of an 'awkward' silence above the crowd.) 'What if Fred thinks I like George or something, and he never talks to me again'  
'Your kidding yourself, he is your best friend and always has been. Just because you guys havent talked like friends in a while about that kind of stuff doesn't mean he isn't your friend. Talk to him and explain everything'  
'Wait why would he care what's going on he doesn't like me like that'  
'You never know.'

During breakfast everyone kept sending glances at Angelina, who didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care.

When Angelina finished eating, she decided to see if she could go find Fred.  
So she started walking down the path near the lake and after about five minutes of walking, she found who she was looking for, he was walking and jus staring at the ground.

"Fred!" she called out to him.  
He looked up at her and kept walking towards her. As they approached each other she smiled. They both stopped and stood there.

"Hey Fred!" Angie said as cheerfully as she could manage.  
She didn't know what was going to happen, but she hoped what ever happened that it would be for the better.

"Hey Ange." he replied

"ah Fred?…" she hesitated "Yeah, Ange?" he asked

"Umm, about last night, ah, Reese said you saw George and me, it was not"  
She was cut off by Fred who said "Ange, its okay, you don't have to explain anything, you're my best friend, and I understand, you like George, he likes you."

"Fred you have it all wrong!" she cried She couldn't believe what she was hearing, almost in tears she listened to what Fred had to say.

"Ange, I get it, Im not dumb, I"  
"FRED! LISTEN TO ME! You don't get it." She yelled He looked at her confused, about to open his mouth to say something Angelina cut him off.

"Fred," she whispered pleadingly "please just listen to what I have to say before you accuse me, and especially at a time like this, I need you!" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please just listen Fred."

He looked at her face for a moment debating, then said "Alright Ange, Ill listen." without looking into her eyes.

She had a pleading look in her eyes hoping he would look her in her eyes. With no such luck she decided to jump into his arms wrap hers tightly around his neck, hugging him. He was baffled that she just did that, and it took him a minute to realise why. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a friendly way.  
Holding her close, he felt her tears seeping through his shirt. So he whispered in her ear, "Come on Ange, theres a bench right up the path. Lets go sit down and we'll talk"  
"A'right." she managed to choke out. Wiping tears away from her eyes.

As they walked down the path to the bench side by side she leaned into him and he had his arm wrapped around her waist in a friendly way. She knew by this that he would understand and he would be there for her to help her through it all. She knew it was going to be like old times again. It had been about 6 months since they actually had talked friend to friend because of everything that had been happening. She just had to let him get closer than they ever had been, and she had to open up, and it scared her.

It felt like she was Rapunzel and had to let her hair down so someone could climb up and get inside the tower, which in her case was her, just so they could get close enough tot her and know everything. She was scared. How was she suppost to let someone get close when for so long that's what she had feared?

If she let them close, would they use her? Make fun of her? Hurt her? They were all the questions she was scared of.  
As they neared the bench Fred looked at her and smiled.

"Alright Ange, whats up?"

"Fred, before I get into that, I want you to know that George and I are just friends. He like Alicia and was just helping me out, he was just being a friend, he wouldn't have lied to you and if me and him were dating you would have known. I wouldn't keep something like that away from you. Nothing else. Okay?" she said reassuringly

"Okay, I believe you." he said with a smile.  
She didn't hear any doubt in voice, so she knew he was being truthful.

"Alright, Fred, I didn't mean to push you away last night. It was just, I mean I should have just stayed and explained everything to you, but I was scared, upset, angry, surprised, shocked, I just didn't want to be around anyone at the time." she said looking up with tears streaming down her face.

He smiled "Angie," she got quiet, he hadn't called her Angie for months. "Its okay, but what are you upset about?"

"hh-hh-hh, hhe, he, he, he, He killed her FRED! He freaking killed her." She screamed her tears burning her cheeks, it was like a thunderstorm, the tears just kept coming, like the rain.

"What? He? Who? Who killed who?" Fred asked confused but already had a feeling who did the killing.

"Lord, Vol- Vol- Voldemort," she stuttered with anger overcoming her voice. "Fred he fucking killed my cousin Rachel! He put my brother Josh and sister Lauren in St. Mungos in critical condition." more tears rolled down her already drenched cheeks.

Fred moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her tight while she cried on his shoulder.

"Angie," he cooed "its all going to be okay, it'll all be okay." he said sounding reassured, but he didn't even seem to believe it himself. He wiped away a few of her tears.

There had to have been a reason he went to Angelina's house. Could it have been to kill her? He thought to himself

She couldn't say anything but "I hope your right Fred, I hope your right." she started wiping the rest of the tears of her face.

"Fred, umm I think I'm done talking about this for now. I jus- I just wanna have fun! I don't want to cry right now."

"Angie, alright we can talk more later, but for now what do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know." she said getting up She lightly pushed him on the arm and started running. She then screamed "Your it Fred"  
She was running and laughing and before he knew it Fred was chasing her and when he finally caught her they were in The Weasley's back yard, and they were laughing crazily.

Everyone who happened to be in the back yard at that time decided to join in. They joined in not only because it was fun, but because they saw how much Angelina was laughing and smiling and enjoying herself and how happy she looked. They wanted her happy for as long as they could. It was the least they could all do.

After about an hour everyone was panting and laughing. Their breath gone and collapsing to the ground. For a while they just sat there catching their breath and talking.

A lil' while after that the girls decided they wanted a girls night out and went to Ginny's room to plan it all out. So Angie, Katie, Alicia, Gabby, Ginny, Mione, and Mandy all went to choose what they were going to do and all that girl stuff.

So after the girls and guys separated, the twins and Lee decided to make more joke products for WWW. They couldn't find Reese, or they would have asked for his help to.

Ginny's Room "So what do you girls want to do tonight?" Ginny asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I just want to have fun and not have to care about anything for the night!" Angelina said smiling "Okay then, any ideas?" asked Hermione Katie smiled and said "I got an idea. How about we first get our nails done, head to the mall and get some stuff and an outfit for later tonight, go out to eat and then head to a muggle club, and maybe after that if we are up to it how about going to one of those muggle movies? It'll be tons of fun!"

Everyone agreed and they went to ask for Mrs. Weasleys permission. Mrs. Weasley had doubts but finally agreed to let them go as long to always have two or more people together, at all times, no one was to be alone. The girls all agreed and went to go get ready.

After an hour they were ready and told the boys their plans who then decided they should get a guys night out, so they decided what they wanted to do and asked Mrs. Weasley if they could go get some food and go clubbing. She agreed as long as they abided by the same rule as the girls. They agreed and went to hang out until it was time for them to go.

A/N: Hey guys, how did you like this chapter? It was a little depressing but hopefully you start understanding whats going on more, there have been more clues dropped in this chapter to. But you will get a lot next chapter as well! Review and let me know what you think! My sister had a fit about people who dont update and wouldnt give up til I updated! Lots of Love -Caitie


	3. Night Out

'**All I Need Is You, Chocolate, And This Photograph'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the Harry Potter nature!

**A/N: **Read and Review. It is the only way I can get better! It also gives me more initiative to write!

**Chapter 3: Night Out**

**(Recap:** After an hour they were ready and told the boys their plans who then decided they should get a guys night out, so they decided what they wanted to do and asked Mrs. Weasley if they could go get some food and go clubbing. She agreed as long as they abided by the same rule as the girls. They agreed and went to hang out until it was time for them to go.

When the girls were at the nail salon, getting their manicures, they had decided to switch their night around. After shopping and dinner would be the movie, then clubbing. When the last of girls had finished up with there manicures they headed out to the limo they had waiting. (From the ministry) They had made their way to the mall in record time, and were going through some really nice clothing stores to find the perfect outfits for that night. They must have went through a billion stores before everyone had gotten what they wanted and was satisfied. (The girls decided to splurge for this, they exchanged their money, for muggle money, and still have wizarding money left too) The girls then headed to the mall's bathroom to switch their clothing. They thought it would be fun to do sort of a small fashion show kind of thing, for everyone. So one at a time they went in to change. First had been Mandy.

"Alrighty Mandy, it cant look bad! Come out and show us!" Alicia sighed.

"I guess, but it looked cuter on the rack!" Mandy replied.

The girls all waited in anticipation for her to walk out to see what she had gotten, and how it looked. She came out in yellow tube top with jean capri's. She had on a thin glittery yellow belt, and her new black flip-flops. She had thin yellow bracelets on her arms, and a black choker with a stone in the middle around her neck and had studded earrings. When they looked her up and down she gave a nervous smile, but they gave her a smile back.

"You look cute! Yellow is really your color." Hermione said. The others nodded their heads in agreement and replied with 'mmhmms.'

"Thanks!" Mandy said as her short black curly hair bounced up and down around her face.

The next girl to go in and get changed was Alicia. It had taken her only a couple minutes to get dressed and come out, and when she did she was shocked too see everyone gawking at her. She had come out in a emerald green spaghetti strapped shirt, with a tight pair of black pants, and you could see her midriff. (like Mandy's but she showed less than Mandy.) She had beautiful green sparkly hoops in her ears, with an emerald green raindrop pendant on her necklace. She had a small silver watch on her left wrist and a small silver bracelet on the other. She had her black green tennis shoes on. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that showed off her brown waves.

"Looking good!" Angelina complimented.

Gabby had been the next to go in. She came out in a cute, yet feminine black dress. It had thin straps, and it went to mid thigh. She had her black pendent on, and small hoops with studs next to them. She had black high heels on, but they weren't too high. With a small black and silver purse in her hands. Her long brown hair was in a braid down to her butt. She walked out and everyone said how cute she looked.

Hermione was the next girl to go in and get changed. She came out with a black above the knee skirt on, and a red wife beater. She had red studs in her ears, and a small red necklace, with a bracelet on each arm. She had cute black flip flops with cherries on them, and her hair was down, with two braids from the front going around the sides of her head and meet in the back, like a tiara. She came out and like the other she got her oooooh's and ohhhh's!

Katie Bell came out of the bathroom stall in a pink sleeveless shirt. She had on a pair of tight jeans, with pink and black shoes. Her neck had string of pinkish pearls around it, and pinkish pearl earrings in her ears. She had a small pink charm bracelet on her wrist, and her hair was in a tight bun. She too got her shares of oooooh's and oohhhhh's.

Ginny was the next to come out of the bathroom stall. She was wearing a light blue tank top, with a cute darkblue over shirt that only covered the shoulders to the chest. She had on a cute black miniskirt, with dark blue ballet looking shoes. She had a blue heart necklace on, and dangilie heart earrings in, with a cute heart bracelet. Her hair was in pigtail braids. After her share of oooh's and ahhhhh's, Angelina went in.

Angelina came out in a deep purple top that covered the whole front, but tied at the neck to show the midback and up. She was wearing black capris, and cute purple flip flops. She had on a necklace with a purple A, on it. Her bracelets were simple, and she had purple studs in her ears. She also had on a cute purple anklet. Her hair was in braids like always, and she was smiling from head to toe.

"Oww, oww!" Katie screamed, along with Alicia's wolf whistles.

Before they left the bathroom, Katie handed them all a cute simple ring. It was in the color of which they were wearing. The stone below that one was a mood ring.

"I just thought these were soo cute!" Katie said beamingly.

The girls all put theirs on, and Ginny check her new muggle device in which Hermione and Harry suggest they all get in case of emergencies for when they were in the muggle world. It was some device that Ginny had the tendency to call a sneaky muggle gadget, due to the fact whenever someone would call her it made her jump up and scream, it scared her. In reality it was just a cell phone.

"Hey girls, its time for us to hit the road, and go get some food!" Ginny stated, as her stomach grumbled loudly.

The girls all laughed and agreed, and made their way out of the bathroom and to the limo waiting for them outside. Each of the girls got in, and when they finally sat down Mandy spoke.

"You know, we all look a bit out of character, and uhm, good thing the boys, and our parents arent here, I think we would be getting told to put more clothes on!" she said laughing.

Everyone looked each other up and down and agreed, not realizing it before.

"Oh well, we are dressed to go out and have fun. We want to have a good time, and get our minds cleared!" replied Alicia.

The girls all agreed again, and they set into conversation about how they hoped their night would go. They were just goofing off and having a great time, sharing secrets, talking with each other and whatnot. Everyone avoiding the question they all wanted to ask.

The Ministry driver had opened the window separating him from the girls and said,

"We will be at the restaurant in a few minutes."

"Alright, thank you!" Ginny answered.

A few moments later all the girls were getting to and walking into the restaurant. The waiter showed them their table and they sat down. It wasn't long before their orders were took, and that their food came out. They had taken about an hour to eat and everything. Hermione was holding all the money for dinner and stuff, so her and Ginny went to pay as the others had went to the limo. When they were done paying they hopped into the limo, which was then headed for the movie theater. When they had finally arrived at the theater and agreed to see the movie _'Summer School'_ they bought their tickets and headed into the theater.

Throughout the movie the girls were cracking up. It was just funny too see these kids obsessed with horror movies and scaring people. After the movie was over and they hopped back into the limo, they all talked about what they had just saw.

"I think the funniest part was when he got arrested in his roller skates!" Mandy said.

"No, no, the funniest part had to be when the girl teacher came over and asked them to use obscene gestures, instead of words!" Alicia argued.

Katie Bell jumped in on the action too, "No way! It was when they were at the petting zoo, and got the fake bunnies, to fake attack them! With the fake blood and skin all around them!"

Gabby shook her head at all three of them, "Yes those were funny parts, but the funniest part has to have been when the one guy scored better than his best friend, and his friend yelled at him, and he said I can take it again and do worse!"

"Haha, yeah right! The funniest part was definitely when he calls from the jail to the teachers house, and says all the bad stuff about the other guy teacher, and he is there listening!" Hermione shot at them.

"You are all wrong!" Angelina shouted! "It was definitely the part when The two boys took his keys and hid them in the beginning, and he has to guess where they are by hot or cold, and the kid pretends to forget where they are!"

Ginny looked at them all and shook her head laughing, "Yeah those may be funny parts but the funniest was definitely when the firework catches the teachers couch on fire and the two boys and everyone try to put it out using different stuff, and finally they use his fish tank. Then they were like 'You need to get rid of that thing, it's a definite fire hazard!'!"

The girls all started laughing, and arguing over which part was funnier. Before they knew it they were at one of the hottest teen muggle clubs.

* * *

**In The Club: **

The girls made their way into the club, and started dancing to the muggle music. They had been dancing for a while, when a couple guys came over and started to dance with them. The girls all laughed and gave each other grins, and a thumbs up. They hadn't noticed that there were a couple of guys whom they all knew that just walked in, and spotted them.

The guys walked into the club and noticed the girls were there. At first they were going to turn around and walk out, but they all saw guys dancing with the girls a little too 'comfortably'. Not to mention how the girls were dressed. They then decided to stay in the club and dance and have a good time while keeping an eye on the girls.

Fred's look towards the guy dancing with Ginny was way worse than the one to the guy dancing with Angelina, but only because Ginny was his little sister, and she was dancing quite provocatively. George, Ron and Harry all shared the same look as Fred when it had come to Ginny. They all wanted to walk over there and beat the guy to a pulp, dragging their sister, and in Harry's case, crush, out of there. Against their better judgement they stayed aside dancing with some girls they just met.

Angelina, Ginny, and Gabby excused themselves for a few moments to get some water and take a breather, letting the other know to come get them if they weren't back in a few. They made their way to the bar, (which didn't sell alcohol) and got some water, and headed outside. As Angelina had turned she thought she saw red hair like Fred's or George's but brushed it off, and walked out side. The girls were standing there minding their own business, talking amongst themselves, when they all got this eerie feeling. They looked from one another to the dark alley next to them. There were guys that kept walking by, wolf whistling and saying stupid things, hitting on them, but they had brushed it off. As they were turning to go back inside, one of the boys they had been dancing with was walking out to come find them. At that moment, something, or someone grabbed them all and pulled them into the alley. There was a wand pointed at Gabby, Ginny, and Angelina's throats. The boy whom they had danced with saw them disappear had followed them into the alleyway. Not knowing what was going on, but hearing the girls mumbling for help, he went over and punched the first guy and he fell to the floor, leaving Ginny without a wand at her throat, but at the same time making her have to dive to get the guy out of the way of the spells cast by the guy who had Gabby. Ginny and Gabby both pulled out their wand and attacked them all.

Angelina then realized that the one guy who was holding her against the wall with his wand, was the guy that had been dancing with Mandy all night. She turned to look at the other two guys, and recognized them right away to. They had been dancing with Katie, and Gabby. From the corner of her eye she saw the guy behind Ginny and Gabby draw a wand. She screamed, scaring the guy who had her at wand point, and the others. Ginny and Gabby turned to see what Angelina was screaming about and saw he had a wand pointing, but it wasn't at them, it was at the guy holding Angelina, and before the guy near Angelina could do anything he had yelled stupefy, and the guy fell and hit the ground.

Angelina ran to Ginny and Gabby's sides with her wand pointed at the guy.

"Who are you? How did you know about those guys?" Angelina shrieked.

"I am an undercover wizard, I am undercover as a muggle, and you cant tell anyone that I am a wizard. My name is Shawn Carpezza, and I work for the secret side of the Ministry. Now please put your wands down." Shawn explained.

"And we should trust you because?" Ginny asked, her arm trembling.

"Well, considering I just saved you all, from what appear to be death eaters, but next time if you wish I can let the have you!" he said sarcastically.

"Alright, I trust you. But how did you know we were witches, and they were after us?" Gabby asked.

"Well, They arent after you three, just the one," Angelina's heart sank, she knew it was her. "and whoever gets in their way, they will kill too." Shawn replied.

"What? They wanted to kill one of us?" Ginny asked, fear in her voice.

Surprised to see Shawn wasn't the one to say something this time, it was Angelina.

"Yeah," all eyes turned to her, "It's me they are after."

Ginny and Gabby just gave her a strange look. "What, why?"

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment, can we just go finish our night in peace?" Angelina asked.

Shawn looked at the girls, and smiled.

"You three are really brave, maybe we can be friends and hang out sometime." he said in a questionish way.

Angelina looked at him, and she said, "You know, I think I'd like that."

Ginny and gabby were a bit confused, but agreed. He just saved them, and that was a good enough excuse to become someone's friend.

They exchanged cell phone numbers, and names so they could be contacted via floo.

As they were about to head back into the club the others, Katie, Alicia, Mandy, and Hermione, along with the boys, Harry, Lee, Fred, George, Ron and Reese came running out to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie gasped, she looked out of breath. "What have you all been doing? You had us going insane, you were out here for nearly forty five minutes!"

The four of them looked guiltily at them and were about to say something when Alicia piped in.

"We are in some danger, we suspect. Hermione saw a wand on one of the guys dancing with us. He is still in there."

Angelina looked from Ginny, to Gabby, to Shawn and to the alley. Everyone's gaze followed hers. Fred pushed passed them and went too see what it was, with George and Lee in tow, ad the others followed them. Fred looked down to see two guys laying there.

"What the hell happened?" Fred asked, the three of them. "And why in Merlin's tar nations didn't you come get us?"

"Well for one Fred Weasley, we didn't know you were here! And we couldn't do much with wands pointed at all our throats!" Gabby hissed.

Angelina and Ginny shook their heads in agreement, and Ginny added "Yeah, and if it were for Shawn here punching the guy who had his wand to my throat, none of us would probably be alive. The three guys were the ones dancing with us basically all night."

Lee looked at Ginny like she was dumb, "Three guys?"

Ginny looked at him and nodded, "Yes, that's what I said."

He looked at all the others, who were now catching on besides, Ginny, Angelina, Gabby and Shawn.

"What?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Theres only two guys here, Ginny." Ron answered his sister.

Ginny, Angelina and Gabby then spun around and looked at the ground, "But, but they were here…" Angelina whimpered. As she did Fred made his way over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Did any of us send a curse his way after Shawn knocked him out?" Gabby asked.

Angelina and Ginny both shook their head no.

Angelina's face went ghost white, and she started shaking.

'I could have been gone tonight, if it weren't for Ginny, Gabby and Shawn.' she thought to herself.

Fred noticed her face was ghost white, and realized what was going on, he was about to put his arm around her waist, when he stopped due to Shawn giving her a hug.

George and Lee looked at Fred, and the all exchanged looks. Fred was undeniably jealous, so he turned around before anyone could see, and good thing too, because a spell had gone flying at him and he dodged it by an inch.

Reese was the first to throw a spell back at him, which had knocked him to the ground.

Fred looked at Reese thankful, but then thought to himself, 'that was a bit too quick, it was as if he knew he was there before the spell was cast, or he knew he was going to be there, maybe I am just being paranoid.'

Deciding it was better to leave early and get ice cream than to go back in where more death eaters were, they said their good byes to the 'muggle boy' Shawn, and the other boys who had been dancing with Ginny, Alicia, and Hermione, came out to say goodbye.

They exchanged their cell numbers and said their goodbyes, with a bunch of hugs here and there, after they had looked to Shawn, who notified them that those weren't death eaters.

They all got into the ministry's limo and made there way to a ice cream shoppe' which was open twenty four hours. They all had gotten to eat their ice cream and had finished off with a good night. After ice cream they got into the limo, and everyone sat like this:

Gabby, Reese, Mandy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Lee, Katie.

While they were all talking and giggling and having a good time, Angelina looked at Fred, and wrapped her arm in his, and holding his hand. He looked at her, and smiled, knowing being her friend was most important at the moment. She smiled, as a thank you sort of smile, and yawned. She then whispered "Fred Weasley, you are one amazing best friend! And that's why I love you."

She then laid her head Fred's shoulder and closed her eyes, and fell asleep the rest of the ride home. When she had fallen asleep a stray hair fell on her face and Fred moved it away, and felt her tremble.

'It must be hard for her, a lot harder than she is letting on.' he thought to himself. He moved the arm that was entwined with hers, to around her shoulders to keep her warm, and his other hand holding hers. He smiled to himself knowing what she just said, and no one else did. She said she had loved him, even if it was as a friend, she still loved him, and that was a start. He bent his head down to her ear, and whispers "You are too Miss Angela Johnson, and that is why I love you too!" He smiled and joined back in on the conversations with everyone else, enjoying his moment with Angelina.

* * *

**Closing Remarks: **Haha, I think this was rather a god chapter. I don't know why but I liked it! Its been forever since I updated I know, and I am sorry, but I lost my notebook and the year was crazy for me. But I promise to update again soon. I remembered a bit of my plot, but am making this up off the top of my head as I go. So any ideas, feel free to chip in! Review please! It makes me happy, and makes me want to write more! ALSO a BIG thank you to a certain reviewer:

**Tamzi: **Thank you for reviewing, and your review did make me update tonight! I had planned on updating sometime this week, but your review made me smile, and I was like 'Oh what the heck!' thank you soo much! Hope you like this chapter!

This chapter was longer than the previous two! J

**Love, Caitie**


End file.
